


I came back for you

by cat_es_val



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_es_val/pseuds/cat_es_val
Summary: Jack comes back after leaving with The Doctor. Ianto is angry.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I came back for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of a conversation on discord. Not as angry as I thought it would be.  
> Dialogue and some of the described actions were taken from this transcript of the KKBB episode https://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=175&t=10898

Jack comes back amidst chaos. They don’t know what went on with him, and he doesn’t know what went on with them, but there is no time to catch up. And that is how they end up looking for radioactive cluster bombs, with Jack’s ex"partner and a bunch of questions swarming their minds.

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack asks while they scour the office they have to search. He looks sad for a moment.

"All the better for having you back, sir," Ianto turns away and checks one of the desks furthest away from Jack. He is angry, that’s how he is. Jack comes back and acts like he was gone for less than a day. Plus his old boyfriend, or whatever, appears and threatens them, to later have them all work with him.

"Can we maybe drop the sir, now? While I was away, I was thinking... maybe we could, you know, when this is all done... dinner? A movie?" Ianto has his back to Jack. Jack looks dubious for a while. Ianto turns and looks at Jack, silent for a few seconds.

"A… Are... you asking me out on a date?" Ianto looks annoyed. He is, after all, angry. Angry in general because of their current situation, but also angry at Jack, specifically, for coming back and thinking that he would be waiting for him, and willing to continue whatever it was they had going on before he left.

"Interested?" Jack asks, having the nerve to look up with a more confident look in his eyes. Jack himself doesn’t feel too confident, seeing Iantos expression, but he is good at pretending he owns places and situations, so he tries his best. Ianto scoffs.

"Well... as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself." Ianto is angry. He is. But Jack is asking him on a proper date and that is disconcerting. He tries to keep his feelings to himself and answers with irony, his best defense mechanism.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot." Jack is nonchalantly changing the subject. He is not ready to be rejected by Ianto. He came back for him. Yes, for the team, but also for Ianto and what was developing between them. His stomach clenches at the thought of Ianto getting away from him. He tries to think of something else, to brush his feelings off, but he stands while Ianto moves away from him, and tries not to let his emotions show.

"Right. Okay. I'll do this floor, don't want you getting overexcited, and you take the roof. You're good on roofs." Jack takes the cue and darts for the door. Ianto whirls around. "Jack? Why are we helping him?" Ianto can’t avoid but ask. He looks hurt and emotionally drained.

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." Jack looks serious. He starts to leave again, but turns back. "By the way... was that a yes?" He looks sad but hopeful.

" Yes! Yes," Ianto replies with exasperation and looks away. Jack smiles and leaves the office. Ianto continues looking around. He can’t help but dwell on his anger. Why did he agree to this date? Does he think so little of himself that he will jump into Jack’s arms as soon as he comes back? No further discussion, and no consequences for the other man? Is he being too harsh? They don’t know what the other went through while they were apart. Is it fair to feel angry? Is it okay to think _at least he is putting an effort?_

His thoughts are interrupted by the elevator door ringing and then forgotten in all the mess they get thrown into. He goes for Tosh and Owen, and then Gwen, and then they deal with John and his bullshit. By the end of it all Ianto is a mess. He saw John kiss Jack, and even if Jack did his best to hide it, he saw that the revelation that John had found Gray, whoever that is, left Jack shocked. He doesn’t know what he should feel right now, and he tries not to care. They go back to the hub and finish their job, filing the case. Not much to tidy up, since they are back where everything started. It is 10 pm and Jack approaches Ianto.

"Dinner?" Jack asks shyly.

"No," Ianto replies, without looking at the other man. Jack’s face falls, but Ianto is not looking at him.

"I thought…”

"Jack… did you even bother to think that maybe, while you were gone, I could have started seeing someone else? Or that I may be over you and would prefer to be alone? You just come back and hope everything will be the same as it was when you left. You can’t put people on pause. It’s not fair," Ianto sighs. He doesn’t sound angry, just tired, and has a sad look on his face. Jack has a hurt expression.

" Ianto I… " Ianto is right. Jack just assumed… what did he assume? That Ianto would be waiting for him? Yes, he did. But not because he thinks highly of himself, or lowly of Ianto. He just didn’t think about it. He was too caught up in what went on during the year that never was, but he forgot that he still was gone for several months, even if that year didn’t happen for his team. "I’m sorry," he settles with. "Did you? Start seeing someone else?"

Ianto thinks for a while. The angry part of him wants to say yes and shatter Jack’s illusions. But he remembers that he doesn’t know what Jack went through, and he asked him to go out, so he must have an interest…

"No. I didn’t," Ianto says finally, looking serious. "There wasn’t much time for recreational activities, really.”

"Sorry," Jack says, looking down.

"Why?" Ianto asks, really curious at what Jack feels sorry about.

"For leaving you guys alone," he says, looking at Ianto. " Without instructions, without guidance.”

"We do know how to do our jobs, Jack.”

"I know. You are all bloody brilliant. But you shouldn’t take responsibility for Torchwood. That is my job, and I failed you all.”

"I think we did pretty well.”

"Of course, you did. Sorry for leaving **you,** " Jack said, putting emphasis in the last word.

"I am not angry at you leaving. You were waiting for a long time… I am angry at you for coming back expecting everything to be the same. I am angry at you for hiding things from us when those things could mean life or death for the team.”

"I… I’m sorry for coming back expecting everything to be the same. I didn’t even think… sorry… I didn’t think about your lives going on while I was gone. That is very selfish of me," Jack looks truly sorry and angry at himself. Ianto gets closer to him.

"Jack… what happened while you were gone?" Ianto looks him in the eye.

"I… I got the answers I was looking for," he says, but he looks sad and disappointed.

"And?" Ianto prompts.

"And there is nothing that can be done about my ‘condition’," Jack replies.

"I… I’m sorry," Ianto says and hugs the other man. He is not very fond of physical contact for comfort, but it looks like Jack really needs it. Jack leans his head on Ianto’s shoulder and stays there, arms limp at his sides.

"I am the one apologizing," Jack whispers.

"I am still angry,” Ianto says," but I do worry about you.

"I know… I did come back for you, you know? Yes, the team, but especially you, Ianto Jones," Jack whispers looking at the other man’s eyes and then kisses him. It is a heated kiss, filled with the need for reaffirmation, and Ianto can’t help but respond to it. They gasp for air after a while, separating from their embrace, and look at each other intensely.

"And I did wait for you," Ianto admits, looking at the ground. Jack doesn’t want to cry, but he can’t control a few tears escaping from his eyes.

He remembers being tortured by The Master. Wanting to give up. Wanting everything to end and finally have some peace. But he also remembers thinking about his life in Cardiff, about his team, and especially about Ianto. And wanting to keep going. For them. For him. He would fantasize about a normal day. One day. Taking Ianto to a nice restaurant. Watching a movie. Walking through the bay with their unfinished popcorn, talking about mundane things, kissing, heatedly making out, having sex. Those fantasies kept him sane. Ianto looks at him with worry. He brushes his hand through Jack’s cheek, drying his tears. Jack kisses him again, softly this time.

"We should rest now," Ianto says. "It was a rough day. Let’s hope the rift behaves tomorrow, and we can see to that date." Jack assents silently.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Ianto lifts his brow, questioningly. "Just sleep." Jack hurries to clarify, looking vulnerable.

"Yes" Ianto says softly, and starts to walk towards Jack’s office, keeping close to the other man. He is not angry anymore. He is sad now. And worried. He still has a lot of insecurities. But he can deal with them at some other time. He just hopes he is not giving in to Jack's charm too easily.


End file.
